Arigoto Toushirou
by I'm Done Believing
Summary: The Kurosaki family along with Ichigo's shinigami 'friends' are on holiday to the coast during Christmas and Karin is thinking suicidal thoughts. Can Toushirou save her? Toushirou's first kiss. Hitsikarin fanfic.


**I do not own Bleach! or the characters but the plot line is mine. Constructive criticism is accepted and welcomed but flames hurt my feelings. Please rate and review. P.S. this is the edited version.**

**

* * *

**

_**It was a dull morning. Grey clouds hung low in the sky. The Kurosaki's and their friends decided to stay indoors for the day due to the bad weather conditions. Every window in the cottage was alight and sounds of their rich laughter echoed out to sea. **_

Toushirou had gone to walk on the cliffs and watch the sun rise from the sea and to get away from the crowded setting. It was peaceful outside, though rather monotonous and dreary with a bone chilling bite in the air. He walked towards the crumbling edge of the cliff, towards a tree which would soon surrender itself to the arms of the treacherous waters below. He stopped a few meters from the tree having noticed the presence of someone else who was standing precariously close to the edge.

"What are you doing Karin?"

She turned around and stood there for a moment, staring questioningly at Hitsugaya. Her eyes were empty and glistened with pain and sorrow, her face showing no emotion. She looked defeated. She tried to put on a smile but it didn't quite reach her eyes and make them sparkle the way they always did.

"Hi shorty-chan."

"Karin, come away from the edge." he said, holding out his hand slowly towards her as it she would run away if he moved too quickly and frightened her. She took a few steps towards him and stopped.

"Shorty-chan, can you promise me something?" she asked, voice quivering slightly. It was a barely noticeable, involuntary quiver but he saw it anyway.

"What is it?" he asked softly.

"Can you give this to nii-san?" she said, holding out an envelope.

"Why don't you come inside and give it to him?"

"Hitsugaya-kun please. Don't ask any more questions." she said her voice high and almost squeaking with urgency.

"Karin what's wrong?" he asked, stepping forward and slightly alarmed.

"Stay away from me Toushirou!" she said, her voice suddenly harsh, backing away, stepping dangerously close to the edge again.

"Good-bye." She whispered, turning around and walking towards the perilous, deathly fall.

"Wait. Why are you doing this? There must be some other way."

"Who am I living for? What's my life worth any-more? I'm useless..."

"Karin…"

"Yuzu doesn't have time for me anymore; Nii-san is never home. And…and the guy I love is nev-…" she was cut off when Hitsugaya wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Please don't go." he said softly, holding her closer, pulling her back against his chest.

"Toushirou. Let me go!" she shouted, frustrated and tears threatening to fall as she struggled against his persistent arms.

"Live Karin… Live for me." He whispered in her ear, so close she could feel his breath tickling her cheek. He was making this harder than it had to be.

"I'm sorry." She breathed, pushing away his arms and stepping backwards off the cliff.

"Karin!" Hitsugaya yelled, lunging forward and grabbing her wrist before she could fall to her death. He pulled her to him, tripping over her legs and falling to the ground, pulling her onto him. Their lips met and Toushirou rolled on top on Karin, pushing her down against her protest; hands on either side of her head.

Finally, he had to come up for air. He parted his lips from hers reluctantly, gazing into her intoxicating eyes, breathless. "I won't hide it anymore… I love you Karin." He said, taking some hair out of her tear-stained face and tucking it behind her ear.

Karin reached up, caressing his cheek. "Toushirou…"

"Yes?"

"Arigoto." She smiled up at him as he leaned in for another kiss. This time, she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss, passion pouring out. What she'd dreamed of was finally happening. Hitsugaya licked and bit down on Karin's lips, pleading them to part. Karin wasn't going to give in so easily. He smirked into the kiss which made Karin worried. Toushirou put his hand up her shirt and took it up to her breasts, earning both a soft moan and a gasp, which opened up as an opportunity for him to slide his tongue into her mouth. The touch of her tongue against his, fighting for dominance, the scent of her hair, the feel of her skin drove him insane.

Karin broke the kiss this time. She smiled up at Hitsugaya, eyes full of longing.

"It's snowing." she said, looking up past Toushirou.

"Yeah. We had better get you home. That orange- haired brat is waiting for you and it will be cold out soon."

"Arigoto."

"Karin…Promise me something."

"Anything."

"Never scare me like that ever again."

"I promise. Can we stay out here a little while. Just till the sun rises."

"Sure. Anything you say my love." Toushirou said, not taking his gaze off her. She blushed at his words and pulled him over to the tree near the edge.

They sat there, leaning against the bark beneath the tree, Karin sitting between his legs, her head resting on his shoulder. The sun rose and set the world twinkling in snow around them. It painted the sky the colours of passion, love and acceptance.

"Toushirou."

"Yes Karin."

"I love you." she said. He kissed her neck and he could feel her smiling against her skin.

"Hey you guys. What are you doing out here? We've been looking everywhere for you! Come inside or you'll catch your death of cold." Ichigo shouted from a few meters away.

"Coming!" Karin shouted, smiling for the first time in a long time as she skipped indoors."

"Toushirou." Ichigo said quietly. "Whatever you did to make Karin happy. Arigoto Toushirou."

**Please rate and review!**


End file.
